


I didn't know I was lonely 'till I saw your face

by thefaceofno



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, M/M, Pining, combeferre has a baby, uh parent!fic I guess?? combeferre isn't the dad, what a great tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:10:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3344813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefaceofno/pseuds/thefaceofno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which Combeferre is the adoptive parent of his sister's baby, he's very in love with Courfeyrac, who is a great dad. Also Enjolras is there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I didn't know I was lonely 'till I saw your face

**Author's Note:**

> title from i wanna get better - bleachers

Combeferre’s baby is his favourite person in the _entire world_. He pokes her in the tummy, and she giggles, and grabs his finger. Combeferre melts a little bit. He hears Courfeyrac laugh, and melts a little bit more.

Forget that, Courfeyrac is Combeferre’s favourite person in the world.

The baby is a close second.

Combeferre hands Courfeyrac Maira, then stands up. Courfeyrac immediately slides into his seat, and Combeferre threads his fingers through Courfeyrac’s hair. “Thanks for taking care of her. I have to go meet Enjolras, but I’ll be back in about an hour.”

Courfeyrac tips his head back, careful not to dislodge Combeferre’s hand, which slides down to cup his face, grins and says; “It’s no problem, you know she’s practically my best friend by now.”

Combeferre takes his hand away to flick Courfeyrac on the forehead. “Yeah, yeah we haven’t been spending much time together lately. We can have a movie night tonight? Rewatch your shit favourite movie collection.”

Courfeyrac spins around, keeping Maria carefully balanced in his arms. “Excuse you, Lesbian Vampire Killers is a classic!”

Combeferre raises his eyebrows.

Maria tugs on one of Courfeyrac’s curls, and says “Ferre!”

Combeferre points at her triumphantly. “She agrees!”

Courfeyrac frowns at her. “Lesbian Vampire Killers is a very good movie isn’t it? Say ‘Yes!’”

Maria pats his cheek gently. Combeferre laughs.

“I’ll be back in two hours. I don’t mind your terrible movies!” Combeferre says, and whirls out the door in a flash of black leather jacket and dumb red sweater.

Courfeyrac pokes Maria again, gently. “You have forsaken me.” Maria just smiles at him.

 

 

 

Maria was a bit of a surprise. Combeferre’s sister, who he’d talked to all of twice since he moved out, appeared on his doorstep one day, about a year ago and said, “Henri, I can’t raise a child. My husband left, my job doesn’t pay enough, and I might be dying.”

It was almost a soap opera.

She then gave Maria to Combeferre, and went to live in California, not leaving a phone number or a contact address.

Combeferre had known she’d been chronically ill since she was twenty, due to a tumour in her left lung that couldn’t be removed, because it was too small to be found, but caused secondary tumours all over her body.

He didn’t know how California was meant to help, but he had made peace with her absence, and decided that he wanted her to be happy. If she came back now, he didn’t think he’d be able to give Maria back, especially seen as the adoption paperwork just went through.

Maria was more family to Combeferre than his sister ever was, and Maria has trouble forming more than one syllable words.

And she takes up a lot of his time, and Combeferre can’t have a meeting with her in the room, because he’s too distracted by her, trying to make sure she has everything she needs.

And if she’s with Courfeyrac, he’s too busy watching them together and falling in love a little more.

Hence why he left her with Courfeyrac while he goes to see Enjolras. Also Enjolras has a weird thing about babies. Ze can’t engage them in intelligent conversation, and they tend to stare at hir in a vaguely awed way, while hir stares back, completely bewildered.

Combeferre will never admit how funny he finds it.

Or that he took a picture the first time Enjolras held Maria.

He’s a very good friend. Especially seen as he’s gone to help Enjolras edit hir thesis when he could be at home with Enjolras and Courfeyrac and Maria, pretending he’s not in love with Courfeyrac.

It’s one of his favourite hobbies. He’s very good at it.

 

 

 

 

He knocks on Enjolras’ door, and Enjolras appears about six seconds later, leaning on the doorframe with hir hair about five times its usual size, purple bags under hir eyes, wearing boxers pattered with Mike Wazowski, and one sock.

Combeferre looks hir in the eyes and says “Go and have a shower, right now.”

Enjolras looks down at Combeferre, realisation dawning in hir eyes.  “I knew there was something I forgot to do!”

Ze turns and strides into the bathroom. Combeferre, still standing in the doorway, resists the urge to hit his head against something.

Sometimes he thinks about moving in with Enjolras, just to make sure ze doesn’t accidentally kill hirself. Then he remembers, they tried living together, and it was possibly worse than Enjolras living on his own.

To be fair, they did realise that cereal with soy sauce is not an appropriate substitute for milk. And that high intensity lamps are a good substitute for the normal lights when the bulb in the bathroom blows. Although after three months, it’s probably a good idea to just get a new bulb.

Combeferre has managed to start taking care of himself now he has a kid to look after.

Maybe he should get Enjolras a cat.

Enjolras pokes hir head out of the bathroom and says “Do you have any shampoo on you?”

Combeferre laughs, and readies himself for two hours of sleep deprived Enjolras.

 

 

 

 

Nearly three hours later, Combeferre leaves Enjolras’, after making hir promise to come round for dinner with him, Courfeyrac and Maria. Mostly so ze would actually eat.

He nearly sprints to get home, and falls through his front door with his face slightly flushed and his coat half unbuttoned. He catches himself on the cupboard by the door, and Courfeyrac, holding Maria with her head over one of his shoulders, slowly raises his eyebrows.

Combeferre pushes himself upright.

“I’m home.”

“I can see that.”

“Sorry it took so long, I got distracted by Enjolras.”

Courfeyrac shoots him an amused expression. “I assumed it’d take you at least two and a half hours, don’t worry about it. Maria’s nearly asleep.”

Combeferre’s expression breaks into a smile, and his heart swells a little bit. “I love you.”

He puts his bag down and takes off his coat, taking off his shoes and poking his pinky finger through a hole in the heel, frowning at it. He shrugs, throws the shoe into his shoe pile and overbalances, hitting the cupboard a little bit as he rights himself, directing his momentum towards the kitchen.

Courfeyrac hasn’t moved.

Combeferre looks at him over his shoulder and asks ‘you coming?’ with his eyebrows.

Courfeyrac’s expression doesn’t change, and he keeps staring at Combeferre.

Combeferre rewinds the three minutes since he got home in his head.

“Oh shit.”

Courfeyrac still hasn’t moved.

Courfeyrac blinks rapidly, and starts to ask; “you love-“

“Maria!” Combeferre blurts. “I love Maria. And you, obviously. As a friend? Yes. I love you. And Maria. Maria. I love.”

Courfeyrac walks up to Combeferre, and stands nearly toe to toe with him, as Combeferre continues to ramble, his face becoming progressively redder. Red enough to be noticeable against his dark skin, and under his beard.

“Combeferre.”

“Please make me stop talking.”

“Combeferre, do you love me?”

Combeferre does a very good impression of a fish.

“Say you love me.”

Combeferre’s mouth shuts with a click.

“And I’ll say it back.”

Combeferre’s eyebrows raised unevenly, his mouth spreading into a half smile.

“Really?”

Maria makes a tiny noise and curls into Courfeyrac tighter. Combeferre’s expression snaps back to its usual impassivity, and he takes Maria from Courfeyrac’s shoulder, carries her to her bed, and places a tiny kiss on her forehead.

He’s pretty sure he heard Courfeyrac let out a tiny squeak.

Combeferre straightens to his full height, and strides out of Maria’s room, closing the door gently behind him, and goes into the kitchen to find Courfeyrac worrying at his thumb nail with his teeth.

“Don’t do that, you’ll hurt yourself.”

Courfeyrac lets Combeferre take his hand and draw it away from his mouth. Still addressing Courfeyrac’s hand, Combeferre braces himself and whispers;

“I love you.”

And Courfeyrac smiles. He traces Combeferre’s jaw with the hand not being held by Combeferre, and pulls his face so they’re looking each other in the eyes.

“Can I kiss you?” Courfeyrac asks.

Combeferre squeezes his hand. “I’m sorry I made you wait. I’d love to kiss you.”

Courfeyrac leans up on his tiptoes, and kisses Combeferre gently on the lips. Combeferre inhales sharply. It takes him a few seconds, but he melts into Courfeyrac and deepens the kiss. Courfeyrac lets Combeferre lead the kiss and hold him with an arm around his waist, almost painfully tight.

Combeferre pulls away and talks with his eyes fixed on Courfeyrac’s lips.

“Thank you for being patient with me.”

Courfeyrac smiles again, euphoric. “I didn’t even realise you were in love with me until today, Combeferre.” At the sound of his name, a shiver travels down Combeferre’s spine. “I knew you needed support, especially now that you’ve got Maria, but I didn’t ever think you could love me back.”

“Courfeyrac.” Combeferre slides his hands from Courfeyrac’s waist, up to his shoulders and down his arms. “You’re perfect. Thank you.”

Courfeyrac laughs. “Only for Maria.”

Maybe Courfeyrac and Maria are both Combeferre’s favourite people. Enjolras is probably on par with them, too.

“Oh shit.”

Courfeyrac’s eyebrows furrow. “What?”

“Bagsy not telling Les Amis.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is so terrible.docx
> 
> i have no idea where this came from, I'm so sorry.


End file.
